


nervous

by someao3_user



Series: FtM kokichi supremacy [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Sad Oma Kokichi, Trans Character, Trans Oma Kokichi, its currently 2:24 in the morning as im making this tag, shuichis a little awkward but thats okay he's trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someao3_user/pseuds/someao3_user
Summary: everyone hates kokichi, well, some. the others dislike him, and kokichi is nervous people will tease him for his secret
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: FtM kokichi supremacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909630
Comments: 1
Kudos: 166





	nervous

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i fucked this up somehow

another day, another day of.. basically living at this point, in this hellish killing game.

everyone disliked kokichi, that was a known fact that was basically pointless to keep secret, as to everyone agreed with it.

besides one person, that being shuichi.

shuichi also gets annoyed with kokichi at times, but absolutely does not see kokichi as someone who deserves to be compared to hitler.

it was one day when kokichi went up to him though, a face that is.. strangely easy to read. that's not normal. not for someone like kokichi, at least.

thats when kokichi confessed his love. even though it *has* only been a week or two since they met.

he was not expecting for shuichi to return feelings, not at all.

though, he was over the moon.

he'd originally planned just pushing it off as a lie if shuichi would've rejected him, so all the stress of having the risk that plan would need to come to fruition faded away as he was scooped in the detective's warm embrace.

but... how does shuichi know this little secret of kokichi's?

easy.

kokichi hadn't shown up for breakfast one morning, everyone not really caring about that fact, but of course shuichi did.

(at the time no one knew the two were dating, so them seeing shuichi so concerned about someone like him confused them more then anything.)

shuichi went to check on him.

he really didn't expect to be seeing his boyfriend groaning in both frustration and pain, looking down at some cloth.

"kokichi?"

"whaaaat?"

"are you alright?"

"oooobviously! now go! bye bye!"

"n-no.. not until you tell me what's happening."

"uuugh. it's nonya beeswax! bbbbyyyyeee!"

"kokichi."

shuichi took a few steps closer, looking at the cloth and taking it.

"i-is-.. is this what i think it is, kokichi?"

"i dunno what your talking about!"

"is this a binder?"

thats when kokichi froze, his act dropping.

".. no?"

"don't try to lie now. rantaro talked to me about his sisters having a friend who owned these. i know what this is, it's also obvious by the tag..."

kokichi puffed his cheeks out and snatched the cloth away.

"whats it to ya?"

"kokichi, i'm not mad, i don't know why you're so nervous about this. all i'm concerned about is, why are you groaning? you sound like you're in pain."

".. hhnng.."

kokichi dropped to the floor, leaning against the wall, shuichi soon following.

"you prooomise you won't be maad?"

"of course not."

"ugh..."

kokichi sighed.

"i'm trans. i guess you knew that already when you took the binder, though... ever since we got in this hell hole, i've worn it. i've worn it everyday, all day. i only take it off at night. you're supposed to keep it on for less then eight hours or else some tissue will break down and give me irritations and back pains or somethin... it's just frustrating!"

".. may i ask why you never took it off?"

"yeah, yeah. people hate me as much as it is already. i don't want them to suddenly find out about this stuff! they're gunna fire back on me and tease me about it! especially miu!"

at this point, shuichi had his arms wrapped around the other.

".. well. i'm not good at giving advice or comforting others, but, if it helps... i can stick around with you more often and lead you here so you can take a break or something? when it's time or you're feeling bad? u-unless if you don't want me to see- then i c-can turn away! or i can guard your door while-"

"shh!! shhh shhhhh! it's fine!! jeez."

"ah.."

"i guuuess that'll help.."

"but, you know that you gotta come out to more people so you can rely on them to help if i'm not around. who's someone else you trust other then me?"

".. mom, but she's dead now!"

"mom? kirumi?"

"yeah. mom."

"right. anyone else?"

"i dunno, kiibo maybe? uuugh. i dunnoooo!"

"okay, okay. i won't pressure you into answering or thinking right now. you're in pain, i can go tell the others you're sick and bring in some food while you relax.. speaking of.. h-how long *do* you have to relax for?"

"i dunno."

"thanks. i'll just stay with you until you feel.. okay. i... don't mind taking care of you that long. if it even takes long..."

"uhhh huh. now gimmie food. m'hungry!! waaaah!"

"o-okay!! i'll be back!!"

"thanks saihara-chaaan~"

"yeah... n-no problem.."


End file.
